What Women Want
by ronslilprincess
Summary: An accident in potions causes something very peculiar to happen to Harry. Everywhere he goes he can hear what women think. When he finds something out about one of his best friends how will he react? And how will he help?
1. The Accident

What Women Want

* * *

_Authors Note_: _This is based on the movie _"What Women Want", Yes this is a repost.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters/settings. They belong to the fabulous J. K. Rowling. Also I do not own **"What Women Want", **but you probably** **have already guessed that.

* * *

**

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione and maybe some Ginny/Harry. Depends on what Harry foresees!

* * *

_

**Summary: An accident in potions (who would of guessed?) causes something very peculiar to happen to Harry. Everywhere he goes he can hear what women think. When he finds something out about one of his best friends how will he react?

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

A boy of 16 sat in a dark, dingy, dungeon. He pushed his sweaty black locks off his head, and glared at his teacher. This boy was Harry Potter, and he was sitting in the normally cool potions room. Yet today it was unusually hot due to a complex potion they were making. The potion was to cool down large rooms. Harry wondered silently if he was the only one who saw the irony in this.

His partner, Dean Thomas, leaned across the table. "Did I just see you smile?"

Harry had been smiling, but it quickly turned into a scowl. "Me? Smile? Right. Maybe when pigs fly."

Dean shot him a grin. "Glad I mastered wingardium leviosa then."

A small growl escaped Harry's throat. "That's a levitating spell. Pass the powdered newt."

Dean sighed. "You can still move things with it. I don't know why you're so depressed lately. We've all tried to cheer you up, but nothing works. What's going on?"

"Dean. Powdered newt?"

Dean rolled his eyes. It was typical of Harry to avoid the subject. "We're out. I'll go get some from the storage cabinet."

Harry suppressed a sigh as Dean walked away. 'Why shouldn't I be depressed?' he thought bitterly. 'I'm pretty much destined to die! Win against Voldemort? That's about as easy as raising the dead. Although I'm sure wizards have found a way.'

Harry rolled his eyes, and added more ingredients to his cauldron. 'Plus Sirius is gone! He was the closest thing to family I had left. The one who was going to take me away from the Dursleys. And he's gone! It's all my fault. Everyone knows it, even if they deny it. My friends all ignore me whenever they can. It's like I have the plague or something. When they are around me they act like I'm going to explode. What a wonderful life.'

Harry frowned. 'Was I just sarcastic? To myself? In my head? I'm going to need one of those muggle psychiatrists sooner or later. No, probably not. Can't tell muggles any of this. Maybe a Head healer. That would work!'

People frowned as they watched Harry. All of them were thinking 'What is he doing?' Snape tried to get his attention, but Harry simply did not hear him. He continued throwing stuff into his cauldron, not noticing what he was doing. People watched in horror as the potion continued to rise, and change colors. One moment it was red, the next a deep purple color. It kept changing, varying from blues to pinks.

Suddenly there was a grumbling sound. The floor trembled, and people backed against the wall, frightened. The potion was on the verge of spilling over. Crackling noises filled the air, and then there was silence. Moments of silence, where people glanced around nervously. And then...

BOOOOM!

Everybody screamed. Everybody, except Harry Potter, who sat staring at his cauldron, stunned. Snape looked around, expecting to find a huge mess from the potion, but there was nothing, except a wisp of smoke hanging over Harry's head.

Snape prepared himself to yell at the boy, but stopped in mid-yell. The smoke had grew, and engulfed Harry's head. Spluttering, and coughing could be heard from inside the smoke. And then there was silence. Snape rushed over, pulling him out of the smoke. The smoke dropped steadily to the ground, and evaporated as it touched the floor. Harry fell limply to the floor, close to passing out. He could hear somebody mutter a levitating spell. He felt himself rise, and before he fainted he could have sworn he heard the worried whispers of his female classmates.

* * *

_Authors Note: So, um...that was the first chapter. How was it? Sorry if it was short. I'm not good at writing long chapters. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie!_


	2. The Discovery

**What Women Want

* * *

**

_Authors Note_: _This is based on the movie _"What Women Want_"_

_And in the story anything in italics are thoughts. Pre- Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters/settings. They belong to the fabulous J. K. Rowling. Also I do not own **"What Women Want", **but you probably** **have already guessed that.

* * *

**

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione and maybe some Ginny/Harry. Depends on what Harry foresees

* * *

_

**Summary: An accident in potions (who would have guessed?) causes something very peculiar to happen to Harry. Everywhere he goes, he can hear what women think. When he finds something out about one of his best friends how will he react?

* * *

**

_Cookies to:  
crazeecuteexo: Thank you!  
-KattyKoo-: SOmeone suggested I change the title to What Witches Want... It's a thought  
periwinklesprinkle : Sorry it took so long! But I wrote more!  
XxxsaladfingersxxX:Mm. M&Ms! Yum!  
girl.in.well_: _Interesting name... What's not to get?  
grey topper: Right here!  
anonymous r/hr shipper: I'm sorry it's short. I've never been good with long stuff. I'm glad you liked his internal battle.  
jkarr:Going on!  
Annie: I am both! Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione! Yay!  
glenlightarrow: Thank you! (You don't like cookies?)  
siriusndharryluvrr: Wow.. So many cookie Nazis... But here is chapter 2!  
the-sun-is-shining330: Updates  
JakMakai: Yup! Ron/Hermione! And two reviews! I love you! (don't be scared by that!)  
Sara Lynn: Thank you!  
HiSpAnIc PaNiC: I hope this isn't a flop!  
hmmart: Thanks!  
Noompjuh: Yay!  
thehalfbloodprincess: Well, read on!  
Hakkais-gurl3000: Thanks! Updating!  
fahzzyquill: gives you a cookie Thank you! I have an aim screen name like that..  
sHaZazL: More!  
_...

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Discovery**_

Harry's eyes rose groggily. All that could be seen was white. ' Did I fall asleep in a pile of snow?' he silently asked himself. His hand rose, and reached out to touch the whiteness. It couldn't have been snow. Whatever he was touching was warm, and solid. It was also stiff.

Somewhere above him he heard a feminine voice, that seemed to belong to an older woman. "_Really. The boy visits me too much for my own liking. I wish he was just stay out of here. It's starting to get a bit annoying_."

Harry let out a groan, and used his arms to push himself up. Finally, he realized that the white he had seen was merely a pillow in the school infirmary. He looked around, and saw Madam Pomfrey organizing one of her cabinets. Nobody else appeared to be in the room, besides the two of them. 'Maybe she's finally gone crazy' he mused. 'I know it can't be normal to be talking to yourself.'

The old witch turned around, and saw him sitting on the bed, fully awake. "Oh, good! You're up! You've been out for hours! I was worried!"

He glared at her. " Not to be rude, but did you mean what you said while you thought I was still asleep?"

The nurse blinked. "I didn't say anything. I was just organizing my supplies." She waved her hand towards the cabinet. '_Has he gone crazy_?'

"No I haven't gone crazy! And I heard you! You said that you wished I would stop ending up in here, and I was becoming annoying!"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a strange look. "I never said any of that! It must be a side effect of the potion that hit you. Really Mr. Potter you should try to be more careful. Not even paying attention while making a complex potion. That could be seriously dangerous! I'm surprised you weren't hurt more. Now get back into bed!" She pointed her finger so severely that Harry was afraid it would just snap off.

At the nurse's glare Harry reluctantly climbed back into the bed. As Madam Pomfrey walked away he heard '_Honestly! These children pay me no respect. The only time they come see me is when they are injured or sick! I would like to know how he knew what I was thinking though.._." The voice trailed off as Madam Pomfrey disappeared.

"**Thinking**" Harry muttered to himself. He shook his head, and decided there was no way he could hear what people were thinking.

A sudden wave of drowsiness hit him, and he slumped over, asleep.

When Harry woke up again the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. The glare gave him a slight headache. He didn't remember much, and it hurt to much to think.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room with a cup of coffee , and gave Harry a slight nod. "You can get out of here today." She turned and started to walk away. '_Got to go to Diagon Alley today_.'

Harry smiled. "Well thanks then." he said cheerfully. He stopped at the door. "Oh and have fun at Diagon Alley today!" He walked out, and heard Madam Pomfrey start coughing. '_Hmm._' He thought. '_Maybe Madam Pomfrey needs a nurse.'_ He smirked as he walked away.

He continued walking down the hallway, encountering no one except a 3rd year Hufflepuff boy, who looked up at him nervously. Harry watched the boy race down the hallway, and shrugged. It didn't matter to him what people thought anymore.

As he grew closer to the Great Hall thoughts filled his head. '_These can't be my thoughts!' _was the 1st thing that entered his mind. The many voices filling his head were feminine and weren't things he would exactly think about.

There were normal things such as '_I wonder what's for dinner._' and '_ I hate Professor Snape! He's such a jerk.' _

But then there were things that Harry would never think about. '_Dean's looking good this year!'_, or '_Ow! I hate cramps!'_. Another 6th year, Pansy Parkinson, passed him, and glared at him. Then he heard '_Potter's looking very..manly. Of course he will never beat my Dray-kie. Speaking of him, where has he been? I must find him, and tell him of my day.'_

That voice trailed off as a small girl, who seemed like a 1st year, passed Harry_. '_ _Professor Snape is so cute! If he would just wash his hair, and get a better attitude he would be the perfect man!'_

Harry's eyes widened, as he shouted '**EW!**' Anybody who was in close proximity turned to stare at him. Harry felt a bit sick, and all these people staring at him wasn't helping.

'_Has he gone mental?'_

'_He looks a bit green..'_

Pansy Parkinson raised an eyebrow at him. '_ He's always trying to get attention. Why can't he just keep quiet? Now if he were like my Draco, he wouldn't have to try so hard. People would just naturally want to give him attention. And my dear Draco doesn't have to try so hard to look good.'_

If Harry hadn't made such a startling discovery, he would have laughed at that last thing. But now wasn't a time for humor. Now was a time to find Hermione.

He could hear what people, well the female people, were thinking! '_ This can not be good,'_ he thought sullenly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that's chapter two. I hope you'll find that it was a bit longer then the last one. (I know still too short) So let me know how the chapter was, and who ever reviews will get a beanbag chair. **


	3. Encounters with Mrs Penny

What Women Want

* * *

_Authors note: This is based on the movie _What Women Want.All thoughts in the story will be in _italics_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, settings, etc. They belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without her this story would not be possible. I also do not own the movie **What Women Want**, but I might go out and buy it when I get some money.**

* * *

_Pairing: Ron/Hermione, and maybe even some Harry/Ginny. Depends on what Harry hears._

* * *

**Summary: An accident in potions (who would have guessed?) causes something very peculiar to happen to Harry. Everywhere he goes, he can hear what women think. When he finds something out about one of his best friends how will he react?**

* * *

_Beanbag chairs to:_

_Hakkais-gurl3000- Oo! Getting to it!  
bakuryu15- I'm glad that it brightened up your day! And I hope not to get too mushy. If I do, let me know, and I'll tone it down._

_Harry Lvr- I'll try and work on the numbers thing! Thanks._

_JessIca- Ok!_

_bruisedpapaya- I'll try!_

_kittykatlucky13- Yes she is!_

_periwinklesprinkle- I know. I'm sorry for not updating quicker._

_Azrarose- Oo wow you're an energetic one! Your beanbag can be whatever color you like!_

_EvilHeart89- Thank you!_

_glenlightarrow- Ok then.._

_Jessica- If you throw the beanbag chair at me, it won't hurt! But I'm still saving myself from being pelted with beanbags._

_ronsluvergurl123- I'm trying on the whole long thing._

_Krazi Kelli- I was hoping it was! Thanks!_

_hmmart- Ginny's thoughts are going to be fun to write!_

_Thanks to all of you!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounters with Mrs. Penny and a Companion

Harry almost went crazy as he searched the hallways for Hermione. Thoughts filled his head, and they definitely weren't his thoughts.

He heard so many girls worrying about their looks. About guys liking them. About _girl_ problems. He couldn't wait to find Hermione. Surely she wouldn't be thinking such things. Harry smiled. '_I probably won't even be able to understand her thoughts_.' This thought cheered Harry up instantly.

But Harry couldn't find Hermione in the crowed hallways, and unwillingly went to the common room. As he reached the portrait of the fat lady, another thought entered his mind.

'_Stupid kids! Always in such a rush! Never have anytime to just stop and chat! And here comes one of the little brats now. Harry Potter. Nice boy, but always walking around with his secrets. And all these children calling me 'The Fat Lady'. That's not my name, and it's not my fault how I was painted! My name is Penny! PENNY!'_

Harry let out a sigh. He could hear what the pictures were thinking too! He approached the picture, and decided his problem could wait a couple more minutes.

"Hello Mrs. Penny. How was your day?"

'_What's this? He wants to talk? He knows my name?'_ The woman in the picture raised an eyebrow. "Boring. You're the first person to talk to me all day. It's always 'Let me in the common room!' Honestly. And you Mr.Potter? How was your day?"

Harry grinned. "Strange. I'm sorry, but I have to go. You see, I'm having a problem, and I need to find my friend so she can help me."

"Well, all right then. Password?"

"Godric's Sword." Harry started walking into the common room, and stopped. "I'll talk to you later Mrs. Penny!"

'_Mrs. Penny? Oh, that boy is so nice_!_'_

Harry smiled. At least one person didn't think he was mental. He then saw Hermione sitting in the corner, reading a book. Harry almost slapped himself in the face. How could he be so stupid, as to not look in the common room? _'_I'm such an idiot,"he muttered to himself, and made his way towards his friend.

He had just made it to the table, and Hermione looked up at him. _'Darn.' _Harry heard. _'I was hoping it would be Ron. Not like Ron would even come near me without Harry. What am I worrying about. I DO NOT LIKE RON!'_

Hermione smiled up at Harry. "Hey. How are you?"

"Her-hermione." he stuttered. "You like Ron?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Of course I like Ron. He's one of my best friends!" Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry.

_'What is he up to? Why would he ask that? He knows! Oh no! He can't know I like Ron. I've never let on. No, never. Do I look relaxed enough? I can't give anything away!'_

Harry was starting to get a headache. He didn't very much like hearing the thoughts of women. He sighed and simply stated, "Yes, you do."

Hermione shrugged. "What makes you think so, Harry?"

_'Am I that obvious?'_

"No, you're not that obvious Hermione! I just read it in your mind!"

_'What is he on about? No one can read minds. Well except maybe Dumbledore, but that's a different story. Do you think Voldemort's controlling him? He's possessed! Oh no! Where's Madame Pomfrey? Where's Dumbledore?'_

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

_'He doesn't need to yell.'_

"Sit down, and stop thinking! I am not possessed by Voldemort, or anyone else for that matter. I do not need help from Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey. I need **your** help."

_'I'm still not convinced, but that was kind of creepy.'_

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, no one can read minds, sweety. What's going on?"

"I can read minds! The minds of women at least! I don't know what happened. I think it was because of the potion I messed up in class."

"Harry you can not read minds!" Hermione stated, sounding angry.

_'He's losing his mind. I'm going to Dumbledore right after this conversation ends.'_

"You will not go to Dumbledore when this conversation ends. And I am not going crazy! I'll prove it to you! Pick any number between 1 and a billion! No, wait a trillion! I'll tell you what it is!"

"Harry, I will not stand for this childish nonsense!"

_'But if I were to stand for this nonsense I would pick 5.'_

Harry grinned. "I give you a choice of a lot of numbers and you can only be as original as 5? C'mon Hermione! Challenge me!"

Hermione gasped. "How did you know that?"

Harry gave a slight smile. "I told you! Now are you going to challenge me?"

_'You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge! 4567893! What now Harry?'_

"Geez, 'Mione! Getting a little competitive? Four million five hundred sixty-seven thousand eight hundred and ninety-three!"

"Okay I believe you! Just stay out of my mind!"

"I don't know how to Hermione! That's why I need your help."

"You've got my help."

_'Good thing it's not Ron who can read minds.'_

"And maybe you need mine." Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

* * *

_Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. But I did combine two chapters into one, to make it longer then it usually is. Which still isn't that long... But yea, reviewers of this chapter get lava lamps!_


End file.
